What if?
by Lauren Eisenman
Summary: Everybody asks this question. This question revolves around the couple Ryoma and Sakuno a lot. Like, "What if Ryoma like Sakuno back." Several authors helping, making a collection of one-shots for a theme everyone asks. 4321rayray, RyoSaku90, rats xp, Story Rebel, and me, Lauren Eisenman trying to answer questions that go onto everyone's head. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

_What if Sakuno regained back Ryoma's memories when he lost them besides the regulars?_

"Echizen lost his memories?!" Horio shouted, shocked.

The regulars fell silent, which meant that the answer was genuine. The atmosphere was cold, light but filled clouds fell over Seigaku Seishun Gakuen. Ryoma Echizen, blank and aware, was staring at all their disappointed faces, like they really cared.

Ryoma Echizen, that second he knew he lost his memories, he knew he was in trouble. He was told it wasn't his fault, and according to his Oyaji he lost his memories by falling into the river. Judging from his senpais, Ryoma losing his memories was very alerting. Like it would change something huge.

Then, there was this one piece of flashing memory that keeps popping up. It was like a jar of memories fell out but one picture was left in there. And that picture was Sakuno Ryuzaki's.

_Why do I have a lot of memories with her? It seemed my life was focused on tennis... But in every corner, she's there._Ryoma thought.

He also remembered being cocky and arrogant. Quiet, most of the time too. Although, he remembered coaxing people to play him, and they'd end up being cocky too. But he always wins.

_I must've been good. Really good to beat a line of other older tennis players..._Ryoma thought.

Suddenly, the regulars disappeared and he was alone. So did the loud mouthed boy and his two friends. He was alone in the court, little leaves dance around with the soft breeze. All of a sudden, he heard a bunch of girls coming from the building. He saw _her._

"See you later Sakuno!"

"Sayonara!" Sakuno waved.

It was weird. Once Sakuno enters with bright purple skirts and a striped yellow shirt, everything brightens. Her white headband surrounded her porcelain forehead and his under her auburn hair. Her chocolate eyes lightened up too, smiling her friends away. She held her racket with both hands.

_I took her out to re-string a racket. I remember that too. _Ryoma remembered.

Sakuno was about to walk into another court when she saw Ryoma. She had a shocking face now and ran up to him, worried a lot.

"Ryoma-kun! Ar-Are you okay? I heard you've lost your memories! D-Do you remember me?!" Sakuno worryingly asked.

"Yeah, I think." Was all he could say.

"So you d-did lose your memories," Sakuno sadly found, "Now how are you supposed to play in the Nationals?"

There was a really depressed tone in her voice. Like it was the end of the world that he lost his memories.

"Losing my memories... Is it really that big deal?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"We-Well, you are... Our tennis prodigy. You can bring us to w-winning the victory to the N-Nationals." Sakuno explained.

_She stutters a lot._Ryoma thought.

"What are we going to do now...?" Sakuno worryingly asked herself.

Ryoma was silent. Of course he didn't know the answer. He was thinking that he facing the "Nationals," was timed. And time has just started to tick. There was no way he'll regain his memories in time for the ultimate match.

"Maybe," Ryoma finally said something, "What if I play tennis a little, you know, to jog up my memory?"

Sakuno lit up like a firecracker. "T-That's a brilliant idea! Just doing regular serves and volleys will eventually lead up to a Drive V or even a twist serve."

"But who do I play with?" Ryoma had small bits of remembering Sakuno play. She was kind of... clumsy.

"M-Mou..." Sakuno thought about it for about a minute. Then she lit up with an idea. "Senpai-taichi can definitely help!"

"Nani?"

An hour later...

"You better not be faking this you cocky first year!"

All of a sudden, coming from the fence gate, came in Ryoma Echizen's previous rivals. The former competitive rivals he had to beat in order to go into the finals. Akutsu Jin, Yuuta Fuji, Shinji Ibu, Genichirou Sanada, Kei Tanishi, and Keigo Atobe have appeared suddenly within the first years' eyes. Akutsu Jin was smoking a cigarette, leaning on the fence opening. Tanishi glaring at Ryoma, probably because last time he called him fat. Ryoma just stood there blank, in his Seigaku uniform, not know who the hell they are.

"I may have not remembered you," Ryoma took a first step towards his former rivals, "But I guess I can thank you after I get my memory back from you guys."

"Man," Yuuta shook his head, "Bad enough you beat me to the Nationals and that you have a ninety percent chance you might lose, but you have a personality change? It's weird and awkward. Cocky and arrogant Echizen became a needy first year wanting affection."

Sakuno jogged up happily and full of hope to Ryoma's rivals. "Arigatou senpai-taichi. The result of the Nationals is in your hands."

"I don't even want to be here. The brat should be able to go over this by himself. Unfortunately for me, there's nothing to do and it's starting to get boring. Then again, unfortunately for the brat, he gets to lose a lot to me." Jin pointed his thumb himself.

"You're lucky Echizen. Having a strong willed girl like this one," Atobe referred to Sakuno, "Ore-sama will definitely fix this. This'll be fun too, finally beating the Tennis no Ojisama." Atobe smirked in excitement.

"Let's do this then."

* * *

**At the National's stadium...**

"Tezuka-senpai! The former rivals of Echizen came over! Ryuzaki-chan called them to help him jog up his memory!" Momoshiro alerted the crowd below him.

"Nani?! So all of his old opponents are actually… helping him?" Inui made through his bandaged face, shocked.

"Do you think Echizen's memories will be restored in time of the match?" Shusuke faintly asked, eyes glued to Shuichiro and Eiji's match.

"Let's hope." Tezuka finished.

* * *

**Back at the Seigaku's tennis clothes...**

Ryoma breathed heavily after finishing his last match with Keigo Atobe. In this match, he finally won, using the regained moves he restored while playing the others. He used every move he created willingly throughout his years that he had forgotten, but one move. His signature move, the Twist Serve.

"He's ready." Genichirou stated firmly.

"It's just one move right? It won't matter." Yuuta says.

"The brat should survive against that Yukimura with his moves. But I still don't care." Jin dropped his cigarette on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"Arigatou senpai-taichi, Ryoma greatly thanks you for this. I can take it from here though, we'll see you at the stadium later… I- I hope." Sakuno thanked, smiling cutely at them all.

For some reason, they all blushed slightly as they saw the devotion in the girl's smile to help the boy. With that, the boys shook their heads and walked out the fence, muttering something about "Echizen's girl."

"I'm ready. I don't feel as if I need to know the Twist Serve." Ryoma says, confident and back.

"E-Eto, Ryoma-kun. W-When I first met you, I-I was really amazed by your skills and especially your Twist Serve. It's still you're choice not to learn it, but let me show you something." Sakuno grabbed his right hand and pulled him out.

_Why do I need to learn this move? Why is the Twist Serve important to this girl?_ Ryoma tried hard to think about it, but couldn't find the answer.

Sakuno took Ryoma through the park in where their first "date," took place and where Sakuno ran off too, and where Ryoma apologized. Next to that park, was a free and filled tennis courts, with kids playing matches.

"Kids playing on courts," Ryoma pointed out obviously, "How does this help me win the Nationals?"

Sakuno looked at the kids as if it were a dream. "Ryoma, what are these kids doing?"

"They're playing tennis."

"I know," Sakuno smiled faintly at what she said, "Why did you start playing tennis?"

That question froze Ryoma as if he choked up ice. He thought because he father was a famous tennis player and wanted to pass down the tradition. But, Ryoma could've stopped playing if he wanted too. Then why didn't he?

"I guess… It was fun." Ryoma finally spit out the answer.

"Whenever I see you play, I have a fun and exciting time. You always brought something new to the crowd, and inspired me and probably a lot of people to have fun time playing the sport they love to play so much. Isn't that was tennis is all about?" Sakuno smiled cutely at Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno, listening to her every word. She was right, tennis was for fun. He didn't play for the fame, nor did he play to beat his Oyaji. Ryoma Echizen played for real and had a wonderful time doing it.

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma tipped his hat down and hid his face, "I've got a match with a guy who is waiting for me in that stadium. See you around." And with that, Ryoma Echizen disappeared behind Ryuzaki.

* * *

_And that is the key to the Pinnacle of Perfection._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, so I haven't been around... But I'm back!**_

_**That horrible cold turned into a fever which left writer's block. :(**_

_**Anyways, new chapters are coming up, new authors to work with, new stories to be uploaded...!**_

_**BUT WAIT! Let's start here, at my new collection of one-shots with authors: Story Rebel, rats xp, RyoSaku90, 4321rayray!**_

_**The theme revolves around the my favorite couple (RYOSAKU) and the question everybody asks: "What if-..."**_

_**Leave a review below on whose stories you liked best and check out their stories if you like their kind of style! **__**Confusing, yes, but hey! Give it a try!**_

_**This collection of one shots is not contest. And we do not own Prince of Tennis.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:  
'Thoughts'  
"Talking"**

Annoyances

(Sakuno's POV)

I was walking to school with my friend Tomo, as usual, when all of a sudden Tomo shrieks in my ear. I turned to her to ask why she yelled in my ear, when she grabs me, turns me around, and points in the direction of the school gates ahead of us.

"Look, look! There is Ryoma-sama! Kyaaaaaaaa! Looks like we got here just in time, let's go say good morning to him before he heads to the tennis courts." Tomo says this as she drags me with her over the where Ryoma is standing just inside to gates.

As we near the gates, Ryoma spots us coming and a smirk spreads across his face. 'I wonder why he's smirking; it just makes him look weird. Why doesn't he just smile like everyone else, if he is happy to see his friends?'

"Ohayo Ryoma-sama!" Tomo nearly yelled as we stopped in front of Ryoma.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun," I say with a slightly forced smile.

"Hn," was all he said while a smirk spread across his face. Then, he just seemed to gawk at me; he did not look away until Tomoka got his attention by asking him if he would eat lunch with us this afternoon.  
"Sure, as long as my annoying sempai leave me alone long enough to get away." As Ryoma said this, an annoyed/ticked-off expression played on his stern features.

He can be SO disrespectful at times. I wish that just once someone could teach him some manners. These are my thoughts as Tomo and I walk away toward the school building and our classroom.  
When we reach the entrance to the school building, Tomo gives me an evil grin as she starts to tease me.

"So…guess you two will be going out soon, huh? I mean, did you see how he was looking at you; he is totally into you. So, here's some advice, if he asks you out don't be shy and start to stutter, just say, as calmly and clearly as you can, yes." Tomo says all this with a glowing/beaming smile on her face.  
"Actually Tomo, I'm not into Ryoma-kun; he's way too arrogant and mean for my tastes. If I had to date someone, I would want them to be nice, kind, and cheerful like Eiji-sempai, or Kintaro-kun," I say as a smile slowly spreads across my face, and I start to blush.

"EH! Are you serious!?" Tomoka has an incredulous expression on her face, which looks funny so I start to giggle at her.

When she hears me laughing at her, she playfully punches my arm and we continue on to class.

* * *

It is the end of the day, for which I am grateful. Lunch was a disaster, and it all started when Ryoma could not get away from his sempais. Thus, we all had to sit together and eat, which was not very bad. Eiji-sempai complimented me on my cooking, while Ryoma just insulted it.

As lunch continued, Inui-sempai thought it would be a good time to try out his new concoction on the other regulars so he spiked their drinks with the unknown mixture. Soon everyone was running for the bathrooms, and once that mess had ended, the bell rang ending lunch.

I was the only one left, somehow, who had not gotten sick so I had to clean up the whole mess by myself; thus making me late for class, and I ended up getting detention.

Since I was late getting out of school, I did not expect to see anyone aside from a few teachers. Yet, there was someone waiting at the school gates. When I got closer, I realized that it was Kintaro-kun.

"Kintaro-kun, what are you doing here?" I ask with surprise in my voice.

"I just wanted to surprise you are all," he says with a smile on his face.

After gaping at him for a few moments, a smile spread across my face, then I hooked my arm in his and he walked me home.

**AN: This is rats xp excellent installment to the wonderful collections of "What if?" It's really good, and if you like this kind of writing check out her other stories! **

**Anyways, review your favorite stories and remember to keep fllowing!**

**BTW, we do not own PoT**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** hey, this is rats xp. Hope you like my latest one-shot.  
"Talking"  
_thoughts_  
Disclaimer: we do not own anything but the plots of our stories: D

* * *

Acrobatic Ryoma

(Ryoma's POV)

I had just finished my latest match with Momo, and was heading to the soda machine to get a Ponta when I heard someone yell my name. I turned toward to voice only to realize that it was Horio being too loud and very annoying, again. Then I noticed that he wasn't alone, Katsuo, Kachiro, and Tomo, unfortunately, and Sakuno were standing around him as well.  
I walked over to their group; just as they turned back to the match, they were watching. It was a doubles match between Oishi and Eiji and some other tennis club members, who were hoping to be on the Seigaku team in the future.  
As the matched continued on, Horio and Tomo started an argument over which of the Golden Pair was better, if you had chose just one.  
"I think they both have their specialties so I wouldn't pick just one," Sakuno said with a thoughtful smile. "But, I do admire Eiji-sempai for his acrobatic tennis style. It just looks SO cool." She says as the others agree with her.  
_Ah, so she admires Eiji-senpai's tennis style…wonder if she admires my style. Although, it is not as flamboyant and energetic as Eiji-senpai's, still she does cheer for me the most out of everyone else on the team. Oh well, I can probably still make her like me more if I could learn a new tennis, and I know just which tennis style to start with._  
As these, and similar thoughts float around my head, I keep an eye on the match and patiently wait for Eiji-sempai to be alone before he head over to him. He has just left to get a soda from the soda machine. Once I catch up to him, I start up a conversation with him.  
"Oi, Eiji-sempai, wait up. I need t get a soda as well." I say after catching up to him.  
"Hey Ochibi, how was your match?" He asks as he jumps on me and gives me a strangling hug. Once I pry him off and catch my breath, I am able to respond.  
"It was OK, Momo-sempai still needs to work on his Jack Knife a bit more though."  
"Sure, sure," Eiji says as we reach the vending machine. "Hey, Ochibi what soda do you want? It'll be my treat to you for being such a great sport to Momo-san."  
"Ponta," I wait until we both have our sodas before I continue to as my question.  
"So, Eiji-sempai, I've been thinking of learning a new tennis style and was wondering if you would be willing to teach me your style of tennis?" I say this hesitantly as Eiji-sempai looks over at me. At first, he does not do anything but stare at me, then he jumps up high yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"Yippee, Ochibi you are so going to enjoy learning my tennis style. So, you will meet me at the gates after school, and we will head over to my house and get started right away." Eiji said this with a huge grin on his face.  
Therefore, for the next couple of weeks, Eiji-sempai started teaching me his tennis style. We started, first, by checking my flexibility, then he showed me several stretches I could do to increase me flexibility. Then, we exercised on trampolines, first without weight then with weights, to increase the strength of my leg muscle. Next, he had me lift weights and do push-ups to strengthen my arms so that they could support my weight better. **OR **Surprisingly, Eiji-sempai was not a push over, he was more like a drill sergeant and he probably would have made Captain Tezuka and Inui-sempai proud.  
It was on one such day when we were practicing on the trampolines that Sakuno happened to stop by. Eiji had me trying to do flips across the trampoline without falling off, when Sakuno came into the backyard where we were training. I was not planning on seeing her there so I lost focus and ended up flipping myself off the trampoline and onto my back on the ground.  
"Ah Ryoma-kun, are you alright," Sakuno exclaimed as she ran towards me.  
"Oh, Sa-chan didn't see there. Ryuzaki-sensei said that you would be stopping by today." Eiji-sempai said this as he came over to us.  
"Hai, I made some cookies for the team to eat after practice today, but Oba-chan said that you and Ryoma had already left to get some special training in. Therefore, Oba-chan said that I could make some more cookies to take to you late. Here they are," Sakuno said as she handed over a big bag of what smelled like chocolate chip cookies.  
As Eiji-sempai jumped for joy and, swiping the cookies, went inside to fix us something to drink with the cookies. Thus, leaving me alone with a worried, yet still happy, Sakuno who was still staring at my knee I scuffed when I landed on the ground.  
"Ryoma-kun, are you alright," she asks as she tries to examine my knee.  
"Hai, so don't worry, it's just a scratch." I say defensively.  
"What sort of special training are you and Eiji-sempai doing, if you don't mind my asking?"  
I hesitate at first, then heave a deep sigh before answering, "I wanted Eiji-sempai to teach me his style of tennis, in the hopes that I might be able to impress you; since you seemed to like Eiji-senpai's style more than you like my style, that is."  
I turn my head so she does not see the slight pinkish tinge of my face, so I did not see the deep blush light up her face. We are both silent for a few moments until Sakuno breaks the silence.  
"Well, you don't really have to do that, Ryoma-kun," she says this with a shy smile then continues once she sees my confused face. "You didn't need to try to impress me Ryoma-kun, because I am already very impressed with your tennis style; and besides, I like you just the way you are Ryoma-kun." When she says this, her blush reappears in full force.  
I stare at her dumbly as I think; _well now she tells me_.  
At my somewhat shocked expression, Sakuno starts to laugh. It takes a couple of minutes before she is able to reply.  
"Well, if nothing else, Eiji-senpai's training did improve your balance and stamina," Sakuno said while trying to stifle her laughter, then she suddenly got serious. "Maybe I should ask Eiji-sempai if he can train me as well, then I wouldn't be so wobbly and out of shape." She said this last part with hope in her eyes.  
Suddenly, images of Sakuno jumping up and down in her short tennis shirt popped into my head. I tried to shake the images away as I replied to her.  
"I don't think that would be such a great idea," then at her confused look I explained further, "do you really think it's such a good idea to be jumping on a trampoline in a skirt in front of teenage boys." At this, her face goes beet red as she starts to stutter.  
"W-well, m-maybe n-n-not, but h-how will I b-be able to improve my b-balance and stamina then?" By this time she had calmed down somewhat, but her face was still very flushed.  
"Simple," I stated as she looked at me, "I will continue to teach you." At this, she smile brightly, but her face is still a bit red.  
_I wonder if she is getting a fever._  
As she continues to smile, we both head inside to eat her cookies with Eiji-sempai.

* * *

**AN:** hope you liked it, sorry if I made any mistakes  
please R/R: D

**OF COURSE WE LOVED IT! Anyways, yeah. I'm writing one and soon I will post StoryRebel's long one shot about something called swtiching places? I don't know. BTW, 4321rayray is now on our team! WOOHOO! **

**Review below which one you liked and ask our theme question! WHAT IF... ASK IT PEOPLE!**

**..anyways, hope you loved this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've always wanted to write a RyoSku so I'm glad I could write with such great authors. This is my first POT fanfic as well as my first collab so enjoy! **

**- 4321rayray**

_What if Ryoma wasn't as oblivious as we think?_

Sakuno placed the last piece of food inside her bento. She was finished after three grueling hours of cooking. Inside her boxed lunch, the food was carefully arranged into the shape of a tennis ball. It was made specifically for Ryoma, seeing as he had just made the regular team.

'I hope Ryoma-kun likes it!' she thought as she made her way to the courts. Kachiro had invited Tomoka and her to play tennis, with Ryoma of course. The freshmen trio would be there as well. Tomoka said she would make lunch, but Sakuno had insisted that she make Ryoma-kun's lunch herself. Rushing she hurried out the door to meet Tomoka so they could walk there together.

* * *

Later on, Ryoma had just beat Sasabe and his father. He wandered around the tennis courts trying to find a soda machine.

"Great job, Echizen!" Horio exclaimed. "You really gave him a taste of his own medicine."

"Hn. Mada mada dane," Ryoma sighed before rounding a corner. He found the soda machine just a few feet away. Horio huffed and walked away muttering something about arrogance.

Ryoma put in a dollar and punched in the number for a grape ponta. The soda got stuck in the machine and frustrated, Ryoma kicked it. The ponta came down and he quickly grabbed it.

Voices were approaching as he swiftly made his way around the corner he came from. He couldn't be caught kicking machines. What he heard next though, stopped him in his tracks.

"I know what I said, Sakuno! I told you that I made lunch for everyone. You didn't have to go through all the trouble for Ryoma-sama," Tomoka proclaimed loudly as Sakuno looked at the ground.

'Oh, it was just Ryuzaki and her friend,' Ryoma thought as he listened closely. He might not be a pervert like his idiot father, but he could still eavesdrop pretty well. He really could care less about the food or lunch, but he heard his name and he had to know what they were talking about.

"But Tomo-chan, I made it especially for Ryoma-kun. It has a tennis ball and everything." Sakuno reasoned, blushing and scanning the area for by-passers.

'Made it? What did she make? I put on that jacket for her. What else could she possibly want?' Ryoma pondered, confused.

"There's nothing wrong with making him lunch! Don't deny it, Sakuno. You like Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka beamed happily.

"Shh! Tomo-chan, what if he hears you?" Sakuno whispered blushing harder. "Besides, I want to make it up to him for making him put on that jacket the other day."

'Lunch? She made me a lunch?' Ryoma blushed a little himself and continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. He had missed the last sentence Sakuno and Tomoka said. In other words, he still didn't know Sakuno liked him.

"Ha! I knew it. Don't worry, Sakuno, I won't steal him from you," Tomoka winked and started making her way towards his corner.

Panicking, he popped open his can of ponta, completely forgetting about the fact that it had been shaken when he kicked the machine.

"GAH!" Ryoma cried out as his drink sprayed all over his face.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said looking surprised, before grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket. She rushed to his side and bent down. "Here."

Embarrassed, he snatched the handkerchief out of her hands and hurriedly wiped his face. He handed it back to her, but brushed her hand as he passed it back.

They both blushed and looked away from each other. Tomoka secretly came up with a plan and quickly went off to find the freshmen trio to put it into action.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked shyly, tucking the napkin back into her pocket. She completely missed Tomoka's retreating form behind her.

"Yeah. I just, uh, shook the can… a bit," Ryoma replied lamely.

"Oh, it's good you're okay though," Sakuno smiled relieved.

'She looks cute when she smiles,' Ryoma realized before turning around and walking away. As he turned back around, he noticed her eyes were watering and he sighed. He hated seeing her cry. "You coming?" he smirked in his cocky way before turning around and walking again. He felt her smile behind him and smiled himself as she raced to catch up.

* * *

"I think it's a great idea!" Tomoka argued, yelling loudly at Horio.

"Why should we set up Echizen and Ryuzaki-san?! I wouldn't want Ryuzaki-san to suffer!" Horio shot back.

"I don't see why not?" Kachiro said, always the peaceful one.

"Me either. It could be fun." Katsuo smiled encouragingly.

"Have you all gone mad?!" Horio yelled. "This is Echizen we're talking about! We don't want him breaking Ryuzaki-san's heart."

"That's why were helping them, Horio. So Ryoma-sama doesn't mess up!" Tomoka exclaimed triumphantly.

"Just go along with it, Horio." Katsuo patted his back.

Sighing, Horio hung his head and followed. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

"Ano, where is everyone?" Sakuno asked as they reached the lunch area. She looked around nervously trying to find Tomoka. She seemed to have vanished as soon as she saw Ryoma.

"Sure, beats me." Ryoma said indifferently. In actuality, he didn't care about the others. He knew Sakuno made him lunch and he wouldn't pass that up.

"Oh… We'll Tomo has all the food," Sakuno started.

"Didn't you bring your own?" Ryoma interrupted. He was starving and free food never hurt anyone.

"Ano, well… I did but, um…" Sakuno blushed profusely. She had no idea how to tell him.

"Well…?" Ryoma asked impatiently.

"Here!" Sakuno pushed her lunch into his hands. She wasn't going to eat it herself. It was for him anyway.

"Oh. Is this for me?" Ryoma questioned though he knew the answer. Sakuno just nodded her head.

"Thanks," Ryoma gladly took the bento and snapped his chopsticks. He took a seat and looked out over the courts. He was about to dig in when he noticed her staring at him.

"Do you mind?" Ryoma requested rudely. He didn't like being watched.

"Ah, gomen!" Sakuno apologized before looking away. She glanced at him quickly as he took her first bite.

"Great job today, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno stuttered out. She looked as he took another bite.

Ryoma was about to reply when Tomoka and the gang barged in. She looked at them and smirked deviously. Ryoma's eyes narrowed at her strange grin.

"Sorry we're late! We just got back from the tour Kachiro and his dad gave us," Tomoka said happily. Too happily… Ryoma was beginning to have his suspicions but Sakuno looked at them relieved.

"Oh, it's okay, Tomo-chan. I hope you don't mind that we started without you," Sakuno said, looking guilty that she hadn't waited longer to give Ryoma her lunch.

"Well, that's good. I just realized that I didn't have enough food anyways. I don't mind sharing mine though. Would you like some, Sakuno? I know you don't have another lunch," Tomoka said apologetically. Secretly, she had hidden the rest of her lunch. She'd just eat the leftovers with her family for dinner.

"No, it's alright. I'm not too hungry," Sakuno replied softy. In her rush to get Ryoma's lunch finished, she forgot to grab her own. She'd just wait until they got home before she ate anything.

"If you insist!" Tomoka smiled before bouncing off to the other table to give the other three their food.

"Um, well… How… Does it taste?" Sakuno asked politely.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma muttered watching the game being played. Poor Sakuno who wasn't paying attention thought he was referring to her food. Crying quietly, she grabbed her food and bolted off.

Ryoma looked down to realize the food was gone. He looked to the others for help. "Hey, where'd my food go?" Ryoma asked them, completely oblivious.

The freshmen trio glared at him and Tomoka walked over to his table and slammed her hand on the table angrily. Ryoma looked at her blankly.

"You idiot! Sakuno made that lunch just for you and you tell her it needs work?! Do you know how long she spent on that? Three hours, Ryoma-sama, three hours! I don't know why she likes you-" Tomoka yelled without thinking.

Ryoma's eyes widened and he looked frantically around trying to find Sakuno. Clicking his tongue angrily, he jumped out of his seat, startling Tomoka and bolting to find her.

"Hey! I'm not finished speaking yet!" Tomoka complained.

"Osakada-san, I think you've said enough," Katsuo said softly.

"Why do you think that?" Tomoka snapped, but then she apologized when she saw Katsuo finch. "Gomen…"

"What'd I tell you? He'd break her heart!" Horio bragged. "If he doesn't hurt her by telling her he doesn't like her back!"

Kachiro nudged him as Tomoka looked away horrified. He smiled at her comfortingly, "Don't worry, Osakada-san. They'll be okay."

Tomoka nodded dumbly and hoped for the best.

* * *

'Stupid Ryoma-kun!' Sakuno thought as she ran away crying. She rounded a corner and ran straight into some bikers on the road.

"Itai!" Sakuno yelped as she landed flat on her bottom.

"Oh, Ryuzaki-san? Are you okay?" Momoshiro asked, taking his attention away from the other two bikers to address her.

"Momoshiro-sempai! Gomen, I didn't see you…" Sakuno bowed her head and took his outstretched hand. Momo hoisted her up and smiled at her. He frowned when he saw her tears.

"Ryuzaki-san, are you crying?" Momo asked her gently.

"Ahem! Will you quit conversing and move your bike?" the old man who looked like a monk snapped. He was none other than Nanjirouh Echizen.

"Put a can on it old man! Is this anyway to treat a young woman?" Momo asked angrily.

"It's okay, Momoshiro-sempai," Sakuno muttered to him.

"I've told you this before, call me Momo," Momo replied happily.

"I hate to ruin this reunion but could you two lovebirds get a move on, I have somewhere to be," Shiba interrupted.

"Lovebirds? No, you misunderstand. Ochibi and her are-" Momo tried to explain. He stopped as Sakuno whimpered gently.

"Ryuzaki-san, did that Ochibi hurt your feelings?" Momo questioned politely. Sakuno didn't meet his eyes and he stood up angrily.

"That Echizen! I'll teach him to do this to girls," Momo announced loudly. "I'll knock some sense into him."

Nanjirouh's eyes widened and he listened carefully for his son's name again. Was his son finally growing up? He thought carefully and recognized the last name. His son was courting his old teacher's granddaughter?!

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you wouldn't happen to be related to a Sumire Ryuzaki, would you?" Nanjirouh asked the distressed girl.

"Yes, that's my grandmother. Do you know her?" Sakuno asked curiously.

Nanjirouh just nodded. He cursed inwardly. Of all the people his son could've picked, she had to be related to his teacher… He had to admit she was cute though.

"Ryuzaki-san!" Ryoma called out as he ran up to the bikers.

""Hey, Echizen you have some nerve-" Momo started.

"Not now, Momo-sempai. I need to talk to Ryuzaki-san," Ryoma interrupted.

"Oi! Aren't you going to greet your fa-" Nanjirouh exclaimed, offended. He was interrupted by Ryoma.

"You? What are you doing here, old man?" Ryoma asked shocked. He didn't let him finish his sentence. No way would they know that this man was his father.

"Is that any way to treat-" Nanjirouh started.

"Wait, Ochibi, you know this guy?" Momo asked Ryoma.

"Look, I'm glad we all know each other but can you please move!" Shiba yelled, fed up.

"Aren't you that one reporter who came to our school?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, yes! You're Ryoma, right?" Shiba asked.

"E-excuse me?" Sakuno stuttered. She was confused with all the connections and wanted to get out of there. "Are you all quite finished?"

The bikers looked at each other and laughed. They had spent well over an hour arguing over who should move. Momo moved over and Shiba passed. Nanjirouh followed after her.

"Sorry for that! I hope next time we meet it'll be on better terms," Shiba called and road off. Momo smiled at the two and went on his way to the courts. As he neared Ryoma, he growled out how he would beat him at tomorrow's practice. Ryoma just smirked.

"Ah, young love…" Momo muttered as he sped past Shiba.

Nanjirouh turned around and started for home. "I just realized that I have something to do," he called over his shoulder. He didn't need to spy any longer. He'd just tease Ryoma about the girl when he got home.

"You wanted to speak to me, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked as he grabbed her lunch and gave her a note instead. He walked back to the courts to join Momo.

Sakuno looked down at the note and opened it. She smiled and ran after him. All was well, after all. The note fluttered away and drifted off in the wind.

_Thanks for the lunch. It wasn't too bad. Meet me at Seigaku Tennis Courts after practice tomorrow._

_Ryoma Echizen_

_P.S. I kinda like you too._

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Wasn't that a good one-shot! I wanted to thank 4321rayray for this warming story. Reading this kind of inspires me to do another one too!**


End file.
